


Punishment Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by vkdemon



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom!Kurt, Dom/sub Play, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light eating disorder, M/M, Spanking, Sub!Dave, reference to self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt based off this ask in my tumblr ~pistolwhippinzombies asked you:<br/>Dom!Kurt/sub!Dave, Dave is nervous that if he does something wrong Kurt will leave him. First time he burns dinner and can't get over it. Kurt doesn't see the big deal but since it'll make Dave feel better, he spanks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> OMW is cannon

"Really David, I'm not mad." Kurt tried to assure his husband on just over a year as the man furiously cleaned the already well tidied kitchen.

"I fucked up." Dave growled, at himself, at his stupidity. Fourteen months was the average honeymoon period for a marriage. He'd passed the point of brain chemistry working in his favor to keep Kurt with him. He was past the random flowers and sweet morning sex. They had begun to see each other as mundane boring creatures. He'd even been side by side with morning hair and barely coherent grunts as greetings.

"Seriously babe you're damaging the counter top. It can't get any cleaner."

Dave raised the sponge in his hand frantically. A low whine of despair brought Dave's hand down against his thigh. Kurt instantly tensed. He knew that gesture. That meant Dave was close to a breaking point. They knew plenty about eachother's habits and tells. Like the difference between busy Kurt and frantic Kurt that had everything to do with the speed of his voice rather then the pitch. Like Dave hitting his thigh being a vestige of his guilt complex.

"I've already forgiven you Dear. One burnt casserole does not a disaster make."

"It does! It just is one after another and it's going to pile up and you're going to realize that you're only here out of pity and you deserve so much more!" The desperation both brought a pain in Kurt's heart and an anger through his mind.

"Do you not trust me at all? This relationship is based on mutual love David. Love not pity nor remorse or whatever you've imagined in your overly analytical Accountant brain of yours!"

"You can't just forgive me like that. It's not real!"

"Dammit David fine!" Kurt snapped. He really didn't care about the burnt diner. It was a simple common mistake that was mostly due to Dave pulling an all-nighter and forgetting to set the alarm. Dave was remarkable forgetful during tax season. Kurt had learned that year 3 of the relationship during the great Armistice of 2019 (also know to Burt as 'That time Dave slept in the guest room all Easter and Kurt pouted about nothing'). Dave was stressed and all the old fears and insecurities reared to a head. "Bend over the arm of the couch, pants and underwear at your knees."

Neither man moved for a breath, their eyes locked, fear and hope in honey brown inquired of frustration and resolve in glasz. Dave hung his head, shoulders bowing forward. He dutifully unbuckled his belt and unceremoniously dropped trow. He bent over the couch arm, goosebumps raising on his pale flesh. His breathing came in nervous little gulps. Dave had confessed on one of their long nights spending time talking about nothing and everything naked wrapped in eachother's arms that he sometimes wished he could be punished and just let go of his worry. Kurt had expressed interest in exploring his wish. But they'd never gotten around to more then some orgasm denial and playful bondage. The idea that Kurt was about to punish him now... was wonderfully terrifying.

Kurt stepped forward, his husband's ass pushed upward toward him in the most submissive pose he could imagine. Kurt knew Dave. He knew the man was going to drive himself into a ball of stress for the next week at least, he'd 'forget' to eat, to back-breaking labor, work too long at the gym and generally hurt himself in every subtle way his subconscious could come up with. he refused to let Dave suffer. With this in mind his bare palm came down hard and solid against the round left cheek.

The first noise was more surprise then pain. Dave buried his face in shame at the unmanly sound. Kurt's pale hand came down again. This time the pain was more stinging, the hurt causing Dave to finch away. Fuck he always underestimated Kurt's physical power. Another four blows as the pain was becoming intense. He could feel the tension coiling tight inside, pushing at his reserves. A particularly harsh spank that cause the redness to bloom brought forward the tears.

Kurt switched to the other cheek, listening to his pillar of strength of a husband break down sobbing. Kurt felt a tear fall from his own eye as he smoothed his hand over the burning globes. "You're forgiven. I love you David and you are forgiven."

The moan the suddenly pleasurably burning touch brought was immediately followed by words. "Thank you thank you Kurt I love you thank you."

Kurt immediately moved to sit himself on the couch so he could shuffle and place Dave's head on his lap. He petted his hand through the short hair, down his cheek to tenderly pet away the tears. "I love you Dave. So much."

Dave managed to scoot himself onto the couch and wrap around his slender husband. Slowly his breathing calmed and he kissed at Kurt's stomach.

"Feeling better?"

"Much better. Thanks." Dave rumbled contentedly. He was warm safe and loved.

"Anytime love. You keep me fed during fashion week and I will punish you properly."

"Perfect."  



End file.
